


Morningstar Café

by demoncow97



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Simeon, But they are chaos incarnate, Fluff and Humor, Lucifer is trying his best, Lucifer loves his family, M/M, Obeytober, Pining, Pumpkin Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoncow97/pseuds/demoncow97
Summary: Morningstar is the latest café that Lucifer has found in an attempt to get some peace and quiet away from his brothers' antics. It doesn't hurt that the barista is kind of cute too...
Relationships: Lucifer & His Brothers, Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	Morningstar Café

Lucifer’s tired sigh rang out through the sleeping streets, an indication of what kind of week it'd been so far. It was six in the morning so he was allowed to slump his shoulders, if only for a moment. As much as people assumed he was a morning person, given his diligence and work ethic, that was sadly not the case.

Rubbing his gloved hands together for warmth, Lucifer looked up at the café ahead of him.

_Morningstar?_ The name held some class to it, Lucifer supposed.

Not that he could be overly picky at this point.

His brothers had slowly learned the location of each and every one of his regular morning coffee shops, which may not seem like a big deal to an outsider, but those people hadn’t met Lucifer’s family. If Mammon wasn’t showing up to beg him for money, then Satan was trying to sneak poison (not the deadly kind thankfully) into his morning tea. So as soon as any of his brothers found the newest café he frequented, he could never go back.

Lucifer had an image to uphold, and even if he could deal with their tomfoolery and outright idiocies at home, he didn’t need others seeing it.

So while this _Morningstar_ establishment may not be his first choice, it should at least have the peace and quiet that Lucifer so desperately craved. Especially first thing in the morning.

The bell chimed lightly as Lucifer pushed open the front door to the café. The place was small, with only three tables to speak of, but it was clean and had a warm feeling to it. The smell of coffee wafted through the air, and while Lucifer had always been partial to tea, even he craved a black coffee when he woke up to yet another empty fridge courtesy of Beel.

There was only one other customer tucked away in the corner, brown hair poking over the newspaper he was reading.

With no line, Lucifer made his way to the front counter where he was met by turquoise eyes and an easy smile.

“Welcome to Morningstar, how may I help you?” the barista asked in a smooth tone, friendly but not overbearingly so.

Lucifer nodded at the greeting, taking a quick glance over the menu suspended over the barista’s head. The chalkboard had a surprisingly long list of options, however with names like Soothing Soul tea, Lucifer wasn’t sure what to order. So he decided to do what he did with most cafés he frequented for the first time.

“I’ll have whatever you recommend,” Lucifer said, keeping a pleasantness in his voice.

This method gave Lucifer a general idea of what Morningstar had to offer, and how skilled their employees were. In the past, it had also given Lucifer some of the worst drinks of his life, but hopefully that wouldn’t be the case today.

The barista, whose name was Simeon as per his name-tag, took the answer in stride.

“Could I get a name?”

“Lucifer,” he answered simply.

“Of course sir, it’ll only be a couple moments.”

Lucifer nodded again, paying whatever he owed with a credit card before moving to the nearest empty table and siting down. He pulled out his phone to make the most of his wait, where he was met by a mix of work emails and the family group chat, but skimming both only gave Lucifer a headache.

Apparently Diavolo was planning yet _another_ work retreat. His boss really needed to prioritize getting actual work done. And Asmo sending a full self-made morning makeup tutorial with over thirty-five pictures over text was not a good use of their family phone plan. Was everyone in Lucifer’s life hell-bent on draining him of every drop of energy he had?

“Here’s your drink,” a shrill voice informed Lucifer.

Lucifer looked up and was met with who looked like a ten-year-old, with a mess of blond hair and an oversized beret style hat, holding a mug his way.

Eyeing the mug detailed with small gold tinted wings, Lucifer sighed.

“Actually, would it be possible for me to get that in a to-go cup, I’m afraid I neglected to mention that when I ordered.”

For whatever reason, the boy didn’t look too happy with this.

“Well, remember next time!” he snapped.

Lucifer shot him a look that had the boy turning on his heels and back to the kitchen. Taking a quick look at his watch, it was clear this stop was already taking much longer than he’d planned. He wouldn’t be late, but his plans to stop at Akuzon headquarters to ask about the delay on Levi’s latest online shopping spree would have to wait.

“I’m so sorry about that,” the original barista, Simeon, returned with a to-go cup.

“It’s no problem, I forgot to mention it when I ordered,” Lucifer responded politely, taking the cup in his hand.

Simeon laughed lightly. “I meant about Luke, he can be quite short with people, but he’s actually very kind. The next drink you order will be on the house.”

Going to the lengths of offering a free drink was a tad much, but Lucifer didn’t know what Morningstar’s policies were.

“Again, it’s no problem, but thank you regardless,” Lucifer said as he collected his things.

“Have a good day,” Simeon waved as Lucifer took his leave.

It wasn’t until Lucifer was out the door that he actually took a sip of his drink. It was a green tea latte, not overly sweet but a striking enough flavour to help wake someone up in the morning, with hints of almond as well, which complimented it in a soothing way.

It was… the best drink Lucifer had ever tasted.

Without even noticing, Lucifer had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at the cup in his hand.

Well, it seemed like Lucifer would have to come back for that free drink after all.

***

“Welcome back Lucifer,” the familiar voice rang out happily as soon as Lucifer entered Morningstar.

It’d been a month since Lucifer had first come to the café, and given he frequented the place every morning, it was no surprise Simeon had begun addressing him by name.

“Hello Simeon.”

After all, Lucifer addressed Simeon by his name as well.

“I have a new one for you to try if you’d like,” Simeon offered, the usual warm smile on his face.

“As long as you’re not experimenting with chocolate chai anymore, I would be happy to,” Lucifer said, earning him a small laugh from the barista, who got to work on his newest drink.

Lucifer had learned a lot since he started coming to the Morningstar café. He’d begun to pay close attention to the process with which Simeon created his drinks, watching with an amount of attention that would make other baristas uncomfortable, but Simeon took it in stride.

Lucifer had always considered himself a tea connoisseur, capable of creating and identifying a near perfect cup of tea, but the drinks Simeon made were different. There were never any formulas or exact amounts of anything, and they were created in a way that was so undisciplined and different from how Lucifer had ever done anything in his life. Yet, creation after creation, each drink was amazing in its own right, with a subtlety in flavour that even Lucifer had never been able to achieve. There were a couple of flops as well, but that didn’t keep Lucifer from being amazed by Simeon’s ability.

Teas and coffees weren’t the only thing Lucifer had learned about though.

“Are you still struggling with your new smart phone?” Lucifer asked as Simeon worked.

“I don’t think it’s my fault that there are so many buttons,” Simeon said, a small pout on his face. “Solomon tried to send me a ‘meme’, but I still don’t know what that is.”

“I think you should focus on sending a text before you do anything else,” Lucifer chided with a smile on his own face.

With Morningstar a part of his new morning routine, Lucifer had gotten to know Simeon little by little, and was pleasantly surprised by how well he got along with the barista. Simeon wasn’t overbearing like most people in his life, and had almost a grounding effect on Lucifer. Simeon made Lucifer feel at ease even when there were a thousand things on his plate. It was like a breath of fresh air after being crammed in a crowded subway all day.

But more than just feeling relaxed, Lucifer found himself drawn to Simeon.

And Lucifer was no fool. These feelings may be foreign to him, but he recognized what they were.

As well as what he wanted to do with them.

“All done,” Simeon announced.

“That was impressive,” Lucifer complimented, with eyes on the barista in front of him rather than the drink being handed his way. “Not that I’m surprised.”

“That means a lot coming from you Lucifer,” Simeon smiled genuinely. “If it’s to your liking, I might consider putting it on the menu.”

“Maybe I prefer keeping it to myself,” Lucifer replied smoothly.

“Well aren’t you the selfish one,” Simeon said, voice playful.

Lucifer leaned in over the counter, letting his hand linger over the cup, fingers grazing over Simeon’s, before finally taking the drink.

“You know, I’ve actually been thinking—” Lucifer began, only to be cut off by the ringing of the door bell accompanied by an annoyingly familiar voice.

“Lucifer, there you are!”

Lucifer didn’t even need to turn around before the involuntary growl escaped his lips.

“MAMMON…”

Hearing a gulp and doing his best to ignore the inquisitive look from Simeon, Lucifer turned around. It had only been a matter of time before Lucifer was found, but he’d hoped that his secret paradise could have remained hidden for a while longer.

This was why he couldn’t have nice things.

“What have you done this time?” Lucifer asked darkly, watching as Mammon began to fidget with the sleeve of his jacket.

“H-hey it wasn’t me! Why d’you always think it’s me!”

“I’m assuming you’re being rhetorical, but if the rest of your day is unoccupied I could read the list,” Lucifer raised his eyebrows. “Why don’t you tell me what the problem is?”

“Well, umm it’s Belphie, he—”

Lucifer felt a new headache creeping up on him. Belphegor problems were the most headache inducing ones and involved knives more than one would think, meaning this was not something Lucifer could wait on.

“Explain to me on the way,” Lucifer said with a sigh. “Let’s get going.”

Making his way at a brisk pace toward the door, Lucifer turned around quickly.

“I apologize for that, Simeon,” Lucifer said with a curt nod.

“No worries, this seems important,” Simeon replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lucifer found himself wearing a small smile at the understanding, before remembering the possibly body-disposing day ahead of him.

After they were at least a block away from the café, Lucifer asked the question of the hour.

“Now, is this a legal or illegal issue I’m dealing with today?”

***

Despite all of Lucifer’s previous experience, his brothers discovering Morningstar does not stop Lucifer from showing up everyday. He found even with the embarrassment they brought everywhere they went, Lucifer couldn’t give up on his favourite place. He couldn’t give up on the warm presence he’d found in Simeon.

Speaking of Simeon, Lucifer had tried several times to ask the barista out, with each and every attempt foiled by either the shenanigans of his family, or the interference of Luke who liked to show up at the most inopportune times.

When he’d tried to suggest Simeon accompany him to a museum, Beel’s stomach had growled at such a volume that it could be mistaken for a large dog. When he’d brought a new book for Simeon to read, Satan had quickly come over to explain how overrated this volume was compared to the author’s other works. Hell, Lucifer had bought flowers and Mammon had tried to sneak them away to sell on the street!

Each attempt was well planned and executed smoothly up until he’d be inevitably interrupted. It was grating on Lucifer’s last nerve. Which was why the next question had Lucifer close to snapping his spoon in half.

“Lucifer, how have you not asked out that cute barista you’re always chatting with?” Asmodeus teased from where he sat across from Lucifer at one of the small tables in Morningstar. “If you don’t say something soon, he might get snatched up.”

“Do you not think I have been trying to all week?” Lucifer seethed in a low tone as to not be overheard, shooting the darkest glare Asmo’s way.

Asmodeus made a small o with his mouth before he screeched out a loud, “WHAT?!”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. At least it was only Asmo here with him, or the reactions of all his brothers may have very well been heard down the street.

Looking up at Simeon, the barista appeared neither alarmed nor surprised by the outburst from where he stood behind the front counter across the café. He instead waved at Lucifer.

Simeon must be some kind of angel for how he put up with Lucifer’s family’s antics with such a steady temperament. It was honestly a miracle they hadn’t been banned from Morningstar long ago. It probably helped that Lucifer had become a large part of the café’s revenue.

“Wait, Lucifer actually has a crush!” Asmodeus squealed, trying to stay somewhat discreet by placing a hand next to his mouth. “How have you not told me yet? I am the expert on all things love and romance!”

“I am perfectly capable of asking someone out on my own,” Lucifer replied simply.

Asmodeus scoffed at that. “Yeah you’ll probably try to make a business deal with the cutie, you don’t even know how to be casual.”

“I don’t see the issue.”

“Your casual wear is a suit!”

“Again, I don’t see the issue.”

“I’m just saying, you can come across as intimidating,” Asmo took a sip of his drink. “Not to mention you’re probably overthinking the whole thing.”

Lucifer felt the nerve in his temple pulse in annoyance.

“Everything okay over here?” Lucifer recognized the voice of Simeon ask.

Looking up, Simeon stood with the usual warm smile on his face.

“Yes, it’s delicious as usual,” Lucifer affirmed with an upward quirk of his lips.

“I’m glad to hear it, actually you were the inspiration for this one Lucifer.”

Lucifer raised his brows in surprise.

“How so?” he asked curiously.

Simeon tapped his chin. “Well the outset of the flavour is commanding and powerful, but as it settles it smooths out, especially the longer you drink it.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to response, but no words seemed to form.

“…I see,” was what Lucifer ended up saying. “Thank you.”

There was a small pause, where Simeon seemed to linger before turning to return to his job. A kick to his shins from Asmo had Lucifer equal parts confused and angry. But when he looked to Asmodeus for answers, the other just rolled his eyes.

“Hey barista boy~” Asmo called out cheerily.

Simeon looked over his shoulder, with a quirked brow.

“Lucifer wants to know what time you get off work,” Asmo winked.

Lucifer gaped, eyes boring into his brother in disbelief. Asmo wanted him to be more casual, but this was taking it to another level.

“I get off at four,” Simeon said, sending Lucifer into an even deeper level of disbelief. “I have a change of clothes, so you can pick me up from here if you want?”

“Sounds good!” Asmo replied for him.

With a last smile, Simeon took off, leaving Lucifer to contemplate what had just happened.

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” Asmo teased, looking quite pleased with himself.

As much as Lucifer wanted to give a lecture about sticking one’s nose where it wasn’t wanted, he found himself chuckling at the simplicity of it all.

His family may have been getting in his way all week, but they’d also gotten him a date in the end. So that evened the odds, right?

Wrong.

“You’re still not getting diamond encrusted nails.”

Asmo’s grin disappeared.

“Awww c’moooooon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer's brothers may or may not try to follow behind sneakily during the date, and Lucifer may or may not give them all the worst verbal lashing of their lives afterwords. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
